cutenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Daisy
Princess Daisy is the princess of the Sassraland, which was her debuted where Mario saved her. She is the love interest and girlfriend of Luigi, which has envidence, and is the best friend of Princess Peach.She is the main rival of Samantha in the Earthbound series and gets along great. She appears to also get along with Daisy the Seedrian. Her first appearance where Earthbound and Mario combined is Mario & Earthbound: The Shroob Invasion. She has a unfriendly rivalry with Waluigi. Waluigi is said to have a sercet crush on Princess Daisy herself; though she doesn't have feelings for himself, because she have special feelings for Luigi. Personality and Traits She is a tomboy and is confident. Daisy really gives it her all and likes to play rough. Daisy's tomboyish, upbeat, energetic, bright, full of energy, unique, a go-getter, lively, witty, cheerful, and a breathe of fresh air. Daisy is no longer a damsel-in-distress since Mario Party 3, she smacked Bowser. She is less feminine than her pal, Peach. She is fearless, and heroic. Friends, Enemies, Rivals Her friends means alot to her, but has been shown to have rivals and enemies: Princess Peach (good friends) Luigi (boyfriend) Mario (close friend) Birdo (good friends) Yoshi (good friends) Toad (good friends) Toadette (good friends) Bowser (enemy) Bowser Jr. (enemy) Samantha (rival; best friend) Blaze the Cat (rival; best friend) Sports & Sports Outfits She gives it her all. She is competitive in these games, though she still shows good sportsmanship. She is a go-getter and full of energy in these games. Daisy is fearless and not scare to show herself off. She shares very great chemistry Luigi, and Peach. For some reason, Mario and Daisy don't share any player chemistry at all, this also goes for Luigi and Peach. But Mario and Daisy are still good friends. Main Sports: Daisy wheres a dandleion yellow tanktop and shorts similar to Peach's however have different features from each other. Daisy wears this alot. She wheres orange sneakners and has flower jewelry. Main Soccer Outfit: She wears this in the Mario Soccer series. It sports a short sleeve croptop that's short, showing her stomach out, and wears tight shorts to the same design as her croptop. She wears cleaks. Unlike her other sports outfits, this doesn't include her flower brooch. Main Motorcycle Outfit: Daisy wears this outfit in Mario Kart Wii, only if the character selects her in a motorcycle. She wears a jumpsuit with orange lines and wears biker booots and an orange scarf and her jewelry. Her outfit similar to Princess Peach and Rosalina, but except the features of the outfit. Main Winter Outfit: This outfit is shown in Mario & Sonic: The Olympic Winter Games. She wears an orange and yellow mini dress with long orange sleeves with stocking, skakeboots, and groves. This feature with jewelry as well. MaSatOG_-_Daisy.jpg 190px-2009-TournamentOctober2.jpg|Daisy's Main Sports Outfit in Mario Kart Wii 150px-SMSArt.png|Daisy's Main Sports Outfit in Mario Strikers Charged Football Daisywinter.png|Daisy's Main Sports Outfit in Mario & Sonic: The Olympic Winter Games Category:Females